War on Homefront
by TheCreativeOne17
Summary: Danny has a little sister, isabel. He vows to her to protect her from any harm, but can he do it when he's volunteering in the war.
1. Hero

The sun dipped into the Tennessee horizon. Trying to spread its last rays of warmth over the farms that lied sprawled all over the land. 

Daniel Walker ran up to the nearest big oak tree he could find. He stood behind it breathing heavily. He waited for his best friend, Rafe McCawley to find him.

This was a tense game of hide and seek. Hearing Rafe's footsteps rustle in the long grass, Danny stiffened. When he thought Rafe saw him, he turned, but instead he heard giggling. 

Danny carefully peaked out of the tree. He saw Rafe chasing his little sister. Danny ran after the two of them. Once he gained enough speed he caught Rafe.

Danny practically jumped on Rafe, knocking him down. They wrestled in the tall green grass. Rolling around in dirt. They didn't see it coming but they fell in a huge pile of mud. 

Mud splashed all over the boys' faces and clothes. Rafe leaned over Danny's face and spit some of the dirt in his friend's face. 

"That's better," he said satisfied.

Danny sat there disgusted. His hand grabbed a huge pile of mud and threw it right at Rafe's face. 

"That's way better," 

Danny's little sister stood over the two of them. Her long brown hair was tangled and knotted. Her faded yellow dress had patches all over it. 

"Can you pull me up Izzy?" Danny asked holding out his hand.

Being a gullible little nine year old Isabel grabbed her big brother's hand. He pulled her in the mud puddle. She screamed. 

"Welcome to the 'let's get dirty, and have our parents kill us club'," Rafe teased.

"That's right. We better get home Izzy." Danny said standing up. 

"See ya tomorrow at school." Rafe yelled.

Danny pulled Isabel to their small old farm. They slipped into their pajamas and patiently waited on the couch. Until the roar of a truck pulled up the driveway. Isabel pulled closer to Danny.

"Don't worry Izzy, you did the dishes. We'll be fine." Danny whispered.

Isabel looked down some what ashamed. Danny glared at her.

"You did do the dishes, didn't you?" he asked hearing a car door slam.

Isabel shook her head. Footsteps creaked up the old wooden porch. The front door flung wide open. Les Walker came stumbling in, drunk as usual. He wobbled to the kitchen. Seeing the sink full dishes, he swung around angry.

"Who didn't do the dishes?" Les asked.

"I did," Danny said.

"Come here boy," Les spat.

Danny stood up bravely and walked up to his father. The angry drunk grabbed his son's hand with his one arm, the other turned on the stove. The red orange flames roared mildly.

Les dragged Danny's hand in the fire. Danny bit his lip, as his hand burned. He felt the bitter tears fill his eyes. The burning of his hand was unbearable. Having enough Isabel ran up to them.

"Leave him alone Daddy!" she cried. 

Les used his free hand and smacked Isabel hard on the cheek. Tears filled her little green eyes. 

"I can do what I want to your brother!" Les yelled.

He finally turned off the stove. He glared at Isabel as if he was going to hurt her. Isabel looked at Danny with fear running in her eyes.

_Run, _Danny mouthed. Isabel ran away very fast. Les chased after her into his bedroom. He angrily threw her on the bed. And raped her. 

Danny tried to help her, but the door was locked. He couldn't do anything else. He walked into the bathroom. He took his burned hand and wrapped it with a bandage. He crawled into bed, trying to avoid the noises he heard from downstairs.

An hour later, the noises stopped. Danny did hear steps come up the old wooden stairs. He feared his father came for more. The door creaked opened, Danny braced himself. He pulled the covers over his head.

Les wasn't the one who walked in. Poor, shaken Isabel was. She wobbled by Danny's bed. 

"Danny?" she cried.

Danny lowered the covers down to his eyes. He saw Isabel's broken body in the darkness. She came by his head.

"Can...I sleep with you, Danny?" she asked.

Danny moved over. Right away she crawled next to him. He wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulder. Isabel felt the bandage touch her skin. She dug her head into his chest and cried.

From that point Danny vowed to Isabel that no one could and would not ever touch her again. And that he would protect her from any harm. 


	2. Protective Brother, Carless Sister

_Eight years later....._

Brentwood High School finally was out on summer vacation. The high school students ran outside the big faculty. Isabel walked outside the building as the hot air hit her face. She walked out holding her boyfriend Edward Johnson's hand.

Edward had light blonde hair, and incredible brown eyes. The two of them dreamed of their summer. They would spend every minute together. Isabel, now a grown young lady liked the idea of their summer.

Many cars pulled out the hectic parking lot. Danny pulled up in his pick up truck. Rafe was in the passenger's seat. Once Danny saw Edward's hands around his sister, anger burned along his heart.

"He makes me so sick." he said.

"How he always has a different girl's waist to wrap around every week?" Rafe asked.

Danny's eyebrows raised, "He has a different girl each week?"

"Yeah," 

Danny ripped his keys out of the ignition. He flung open the door. He marched up to the young couple. 

"So is this my sister's week?" Danny angrily said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Edward said tightening his grip around Isabel's waist.

"You know full well what I'm talking about. How every week you have a different girl."

"Danny..." Isabel started to say.

"This doesn't concern you," Danny said quickly.

Offended, Isabel swung her hand across Danny's face. Danny glared at her.

"So this is what I get, for protecting you all these years. I stood up against our father for you! I've had some many bruises, burns, and cuts to defend you. And this is how you repay me!" Danny yelled.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Danny. I can take care of myself. I'm seventeen years old." 

Danny grabbed his sister's shoulders and shoved her towards his car. 

"Let me go, Daniel Christopher Walker!" Isabel screamed.

Danny let go of her. She just glared him angrily. Her once neat hair, was a straggly mess.

"I wish you would just leave. That I would never see you again!" Isabel said hostilely.

"Why aren't you lucky, I am leaving! I enlisted in the army and I'll be leaving in two weeks!" Danny shot.

He walked into the driver's side and jammed the keys into the ignition. He sped away. 


	3. Feeling Worthless

_Hey everyone! Yes, I will update! Only because you guys have been so supportive! So here you are! Thanks_

"Hand me a wrench, Rafe." Danny said from under the plane.

Rafe put the small silver wrench in Danny's outstretched hand.

Danny lifted the wrench and wrapped it around the butt of the screw. He couldn't fit it around the small thing. He cursed.

"Gee Danny," Rafe said leaning against the garage. "PMSing ain't we?"

Danny's head popped his out. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"No! I don't happen to be a girl, like you Rafe Stephen McCawley!"

"Is that so, Daniel Christopher Walker? Then how come you know so much about girl stuff? Hmm..." Rafe smiled.

"What in the heck are you talking about?" Danny said sitting up. He forgot the he was under the plane, so he hit his head. "Ow...dang!"

Danny rubbed his head as Rafe laughed at him hysterically.

"You just know so much about girl stuff. How to do hair, what looks good. But the funny thing is...is that you never look good yourself." Rafe said proudly.

Danny looked at himself. He had on a pair of dark brown overalls and no shirt. But the muscles proved to make him a man. And the only reason he knew about girl stuff' was because since Isabel and him never had a mother, Danny took care of Isabel, by doing her hair. And even protecting her from the father.

"Oh really? I say we play chicken and see who's the real man!" Danny said fired up for action.

"Alright, you are on Luienetent Walker!"Rafe yelled as he skipped to his farm.

"We're turning left!" Danny called.

Rafe rose his arm and put his thumb up. Danny jumped into his plane. He inherited it from his grandfather. His grandfather used it in World War I and now it was to old to be used for combat again. So Danny used to it as a crop duster and for playing chicken.

Danny pulled the key out of his pockets and wrapped the radio around his ears to his friend's commands. He pulled the switch to start the loud engine. The engine sang loudly as Danny pulled out of the garage. He saw Rafe at the other end of the field. The wind of the propeller tickled the long strands of weeds.

"Are you ready Danny Walker," a proud cocky voice came on Danny's radio.

"Yes sir! Let's roll!" Danny shouted.

Not long after the two good friends pulled up in the air. The flew right towards each other.

"Do you realize Rafe, if it hit your 'cute little crop duster ' you'll be dead?" Danny taunted.

"Shut up,"

From the ground Isabel and Edward walked hand and hand up Isabel's porch. The Walker's home looked a lot neater ever since Les died. Danny and Isabel secretively lived alone. But Danny was old enough to be a guardian.

"Who's flies in your area?" Edward asked looking up at the sky as two planes zipped passed each other.

"Rafe McCawley and my brother," Isabel said looking up at the sky.

"Your brother flies?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah, Rafe taught him."

Isabel walked over to the barn and picked up a radio. She heard her brother and his friend talking back in forth.

"I'm coming right at you, Rafe!" Danny called.

"Let's do this!" Rafe yelled.

Edward came up behind Isabel and listened.

"What are they doing?" he asked putting his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder.

"Just watch," Isabel said as her eyes sparkled.

The planes roared over their heads and bolted right towards each other. The last minute before they could crash into each other the sharply turned. The heavy wind blew Isabel's hair. She felt a light smile come across her face.

"Land of the free..." Rafe said.

"...Home of the brave," Danny answered.

Once Danny landed his plane in the dusty garage, he walked to his house. He walked into it hearing two voices. He came in the kitchen to see Isabel and Edward making out.

"Go grab a bedroom! I ain't watching you to slobber all over each other in the kitchen!" Danny yelled as he walked to the refrigerator.

"Your just jealous cause you don't have anyone you can kiss," Isabel said between locking her lips.

"Maybe your right! But I don't wanna see it, get out!"

"Come on Izzy, let's go somewhere else." Edward said grabbing Isabel's hand as he glared at Danny. "Oh by the way, nice flyin Danny-boy!"

Danny nodded as a short sarcastic nod. He walked into the living room. He plopped himself down on the couch and grabbed the small hand held radio. He pressed the small on switch and listened to a baseball game. He listened to the announcer's booming voice, the loud fans in the back round cheering. But from somewhere he could hear screaming. He wasn't sure if it was in the game or was somewhere else. He turned the volume down, to hear the screaming getting louder.

Danny stood up and walked around the house quietly. The sounds were coming from Isabel's bedroom. Memories of Isabel being raped screamed inside of Danny's head. He shoved open the door. He found Edward on top of Isabel and Isabel jerking in every direction.

"Let go of me Edward!" she screamed.

When Edward wouldn't is when Danny ran over to him, placed his large hands on Edward's shoulders and yanked him off his sister.

"Get off her you freak!" he yelled.

Edward fell on to a table hitting his nose causing it to ooze with blood.

"Get out of here, I never want to see your face again!" Danny yelled once more.

Once Edward charged out of the house Danny looked toward his sister. Her dark chestnut hair was scraggily mess. Danny leaned over with his arms extended.

"Isabel, I am so sorry that boys can be such jerks...and that.."

Isabel shoved him off her. "Yeah boys can be such jerks....like you!"

"What?" Danny asked. "What did I do?"

"Danny, you are way to overprotective!"

"How can I be overprotective when my sister is being raped by her...."

"He was tickling me, Danny!!!"

With that he went horribly silent. He felt quite stupid and had nothing to say but;

"Oh...sorry,"

He turned around and walked out of the bedroom. He walked to the airplane again and hopped inside of it. Once again the engine roared to life and he took off. Anytime Danny was feeling down he could take his plane up and soar above the sky. Soaring in the clouds would set him in a calm disposition.


End file.
